This invention relates generally to devices for implementing a ground connection between a metallic shield of a cable and a common ground point. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to clamp devices which mount to service cables and connect via a flexible conductor with a common ground point.
A number of various types of devices have been employed for connecting a ground wire with the tubular ground shields of buried service wires. Most conventional devices employ clamp assemblies of various forms. In applications to which the present invention relates, the connecting devices are ordinarily positioned within a cabinet, housing or other enclosure, hereafter collectively termed "enclosure", to provide a grounding connection between the metallic shield of the service cable and a common ground point. Frequently, there is a minimal amount of available space within the enclosures for such ground connecting devices.
A number of conventional designs are configured to mount rigidly or semi-rigidly within the enclosures. For such designs, damage to the cables can occur when the enclosure is subject to intense environmental changes and the cables are fixedly positioned in the ground. For example, it is not uncommon for the enclosure to heave as a result of frost while the service cables are frozen in position in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,395 discloses one type of cable clamp to which the present invention generally relates. The clamp has a stamped metal body portion with two end walls that extend at right angles to the base. A pair of arms spaced intermediate along one edge of the base extend outwardly at essentially right angles to the base such that they are parallel to the end walls. An arm and an associated end wall form channels. A moveable jaw interfits below the arms. The jaw is tightenable into compressive engagement with the cables which are received in the channels.